Kristine Roux
'''Kristine Roux '''is a young scientist and inventor, as well as the first person POV for the first chapters of the novel. After spending many years growing up in a broken home and then living partially on her own with financial assistance from her uncle, she began to feel a bit disillusioned with her life. Similar to her friend, Ibby, she began to fantasize about a life full of unusual and unexplainable circumstances. However, unlike Ibby, Kristine is a woman of science and knew full well that there was no likely-hood of anything of the sort occurring. She played it off as just high expectations set by fantastic video games,TV shows and books. However this all changed after she met Liz and got involved in the complex warring of The Fantisme, a world of magic she had no idea existed before. After discovering this, not only was her goal to aid her friends, but to learn as much as she could about this new world, and attempt to pair science and magic together into useful tools. History Kristine was born from a teen pregnancy. The story goes that when her mom was 17, she snuck into a bar and hooked up with an older man, claiming she was 19. The unprotected sexual encounter resulted in the pregnancy. However, upon searching for the man, her mother came to find he was gone with out a trace. Because of all this, her mom was kicked out of her home. After Kristine was born, her mother, tried to find a boyfriend that could help support her, but the one she found was abusive. However, due to money constraints, this man stuck around for many years. During those years he would verbally, physically and even sexually abuse Kristine and her mother. Kristine soon sought out for an escape, and she found science. She found that learning and studying on her own was the best way to deal with the stress of living in her home, and as a result she became very smart and the top of her class. It wasn't until later on that is was discovered that she had a genius level IQ, When Kristine was 14, her step-father finally left, but this left them in an incredibly poor financial situation. By 15 Kristine's mother sent her to go live with her uncle in the city of New Bridge, where he would give her one of the small apartments to act as a place for her to live and learn how to live on her own. Around this time, Kristine had also been communicating online with a girl named Ibby and they were internet buddies. It turned out Ibby lived close by New Bridge, which was a much needed bonus to the already hard move. She later met Marc and the three became good friends. Sometime after her move, a well known scientist at Revival Laboratories named Audrey Chambers sent out an ad requesting any young women interested in getting into the scientific field to become her assistant. Kristine qualified and manage to snag herself a position with her. Though the job was mostly just cleaning equipment and handing her things, Kristine learned a lot about how chemicals worked from watching Audrey. d After being introduced to The Fantisme and researching a bit, she came to find that her mysterious biological father was actually a human that lived in The Fantimse and had a job as a physician in one of the cities. Personality Kristine is a very logic based and reality grounded person. However despite this, she is very curious and often allows her curiosity to cause her to make dangerous and non conventional choices. When is comes to her brains, she has a high sense of self worth. Her main issue is her often pretentious and hypocritical attitude towards those around her. At times she can also be quite hostile. Outside of science she is actually a nerd in other ways, including being a fan of video games and Japanese animation. She also knows quite a lot about technology which influences her dream of being an inventor. Abilities Unlike her friends, Kristine doesn't have magical powers or mystic weapons to fight with. Initially she finds herself using a simple hand pistol. Her main duty is using the knowledge in medicine she's gain from studying and her work is Rivival Labs in order to help her friends when they are injured. Even with this she finds herself useless compare to the others. that is until she finds strange magic crystals in a cave in the Fantisme. the has the odd property of rotating around each other and changing shape. Wishing to complete her goal of combing science and magic she took them and eventually combined them with a failed invention. Through a freak accident, she managed to create a device that could tunr into any weapon or object of choice, based on her thoughts. After the discovery of her family, she learns that she in fact DOES have an ability. Though human, her father had an ability call the Healing Aura, which like it sounds, is an aura surrounding a person that when used, allows their medicine and treatment to be more effective, as well as giving the person them selves protection against disease. She finds out that she'd been using this ability the whole time she was helping her friends. Trivia *The black jacket Kristine always wears is very important to her. An old nieghbor she had cared very much for had given it to her. *There is a slight possibility that Kristine may be lesbian, but has not opened up to that part of her sexuality yet. More Pictures Art FantismeImaginationChapter1 New.jpg|Kristine from the introduction image of Fantisme Imagination, chapter 1 Objection.jpg|Kristine in a video game reference. GunsKristine.jpg|Kristine fighting shadow demons with her pistols. OCAsk10.png|A snippet of a tumblr ask question. 7CnvvKRz5.png|Homestuck AU Kristine as Mage of Space DoodleorDie160.png|Kristine in a Mario parody DoodleorDie149.png|Future Kristine discussing the dangers of cloning. DoodleorDie155.png|An RPG parody. DoodleorDie191.png Character Creator Photos KristineSelfy.png|Kristine as a Selfy Screenshot-476.jpg|Kristine in Sims 3 KristineDoodle.JPG|A random doodle of Kristine Kristine.jpg|Kristine as a banned story KristineAdult.jpg|Kristine as an Adult KristineGaia.png|Kristine as a gaia character KristineLunaii.png|Kristine as a KristineSonic.png|Kristine as a Sonic character KristineVocaloidChibi.png|Kristine made with the vocaloid maker Kristine Mii.png|Kristine as a Mii KristineMabinogi.png|Kristine in Mabinogi KristineChibi.jpg|Kristine in the Chibi Maker KristineYNSprite.Png|A Yume Nikki styled sprite of Kristine Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Who Live In New Bridge Category:Sarasue1's Characters Category:Females Category:Fantisme Imagination Category:Necrosis Mansion